El ultimo profeta: El señor de las pesadillas
by Lavey1917
Summary: Un crossover entre yume nikki y una serie q yo cree q se llama EL ULTIMO PROFETA
1. cap 1: Traicion

**El Último Profeta: El Señor de las Pesadillas**

**Capitulo 1: Traición**

Esta historia comienza, como muchas otras, empieza de una manera estúpida y en una cama.

*RIIIIIIIING!*

?: Marcus…

Marcus: Hmmmmm…

? : MARCUS!

Marcus: HMMMMMM!

?: LEVANTATE PEDAZO DE MIERDA!

Marcus: Es necesario tanto ruido?

?: No es mi culpa que seas tan pajero

Bueno, esa histérica incurable es Zoe, mi novia en ese entonces, y si, siempre es asi después del saxo. Porque me la aguanto? Tiene un orto para morirse

Marcus: …(Porque no me chupas la pija?)

Oh si, también era excelente en los petes. Pero en este punto de la relación sus resacas post-sexo me tenían las bolas cuadradas y me moría por romper con ella, pero aun buscaba el momento indicado.

El desayuno y el viaje al trabajo pasaron con un silencio y una tención tan incómoda como enloquecedora.

Final y castrosamente llegamos al cuartel central de la Mano Carmesí, el gigantesco edificio solo hacia mas jodida la cosa. Bah! Desde cuando estar en el labura hacia las cosas menos jodidas?

Zoe:..Marcus…

Pero para eso están las minas, no?

Marcus: Hmm?

Zoe: *Suspiro*nada, solo que ayer me encontré con Esteban, mi ex, y bueno, charlamos, tomamos un café (y se comieron)y me gustaría volver con el.

Marcus: Bueno, hacelo tranquila

Zoe:…Ah bueno, está bien?

Marcus: Seeeee, digo, lo nuestro no era nada más que un par de noches de calentura cierto?

La mina estaba obviamente sorprendida de lo fácil de la situación, al igual que yo, solo que no lo hacía tan obvio

Zoe: jeje bueno Marcus, me tengo que ir a trabajar después nos vemos

Marcus: si, después nos vemos, chau

Zoe: Chau

Marcus: …jeje-Oh seeee hay días en los que realmente- soy un groso

Y finalmente liberado de mi cancina relación, que últimamente se había convertido en un grano en el culo, me dirijo a la sala de logística donde seguro mi jefe Arphan me dará algún trabajito para no estar de huevon todo el día, no sé porque pero en ese momento sentí que era algo groso, bieeen groso.

Marcus: Holaaaaaaaaa!-Si bien yo estaba lo mas chocho de la vida, todos estaban con una cara de culo arrugado-che, de quien es el funeral?

Arphan: Nadie, pero estamos muy ocupados, y necesitamos que vayas a esta posición ahora-y me pasa un papel

Marcus: Bien, espera que morfo algo y…

Arphan: YA!

Marcus: Okeeeeeey

Lo mejor era obedecer cuando la gente labura tanto y no tiene sexo se desata el apocalipsis. Así que decidí ver a donde me habían mandado, una base en medio de la concha de la lora pero al menos no era muy lejos de la capital así que fui a por un jeep para llegar justito para almorzar

Después de pasar por el trafico, las manifestaciones y el escarpado paisaje de mierda que hizo que mi deseo de almorzar tranquilo quedara en el sueño, PORQUE ERAN LAS 3 DE LA TARDE!Logre llegar a la base con pinta de estar abandonada. No sé, digo, quien decoraría su base con telarañas, basura por doquier y otras mierdas (yo no me voy a encargar de la limpieza), avanzando un poco más me encuentro con un tipo en el piso (estará durmiendo?)Pero resultaba ser un fiambre (si, durmiendo el sueño eterno), avanzando un poquito más llegue a una habitación donde estaba un tipo atado y amordazado a una silla y yo como soy tan buena gente lo estaba desatando cuando

*PUM!*

Marcus: Pero…que…mierda?

El muy puto fiambre de antes se estaba haciendo el muerto y me patio literalmente un palo en la cabeza, aunque eso no es nada, y estando acostado en el piso se me hizo muy fácil de una patada dislocarle la rodilla al muy puto, y cuando me levantaba a devolverle su sueño eterno me doy cuenta que el otro puto listo para sodomizar se desata mágicamente y saca una pistola

Marcus: Créeme, esto te va a doler muchísimo más que a mi

*BANG!*

El tiro fue directo al corazón, sin posibilidades de supervivencia

*Slash*

Marcus: Buen tiro, lástima que no te contaran que NO TENGO CORAZON!, ahora o me decís quien e envió o te corto el otro brazo

?:Creo que yo puedo responder eso…*BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!*

6 disparos calibres magnum me destruyen las articulaciones , dejándome como un Jesucristo con el piso como cruz y agujeros de 5 centímetros como clavos

Marcus: TUUUUUU! PUTO TRAIDOR!

?:lo siento Marcus-y para terminar de joderla me clava una jeringa en el cuello-pero el único culpable eres tu

Marcus: UGH!...Pedazo…DEMIERDA!...conchudo… te voy a matar…Arphan… ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

No sé cuanto dormí ni a donde me llevaron pero algo quedo claro, la pesadilla, había empezado


	2. cap 2: Comienza la pesadilla

**Capitulo 2: Comienza la pesadilla**

El sedante era potente, me abre quedado dormido varias horas, y cuando me despierto no abro los ojos inmediatamente, antes debía asegurarme de ciertas cosas muy importantes

Marcus:…(ok, el sedante paso, estoy acostado, con mis cuatro extremidades atadas con grilletes. Hmm bien, mi esfínter anal está cerrado, como va a estar siempre, y las heridas de magnum están totalmente curadas, como si nunca me las hubieran hecho, pero…porque me duele la espalda?)

Cuando abro los ojos veo que estoy atado en una especie de mesa de operaciones con sangre, mía porque lamí un poco, y al mirar hacia arriba en un espejo vi mi espalda desgarrada con la carne viva y un implante bonico en lo que debería ser mi puta columna

Marcus: Oh…!

*bum* me disparan un dardo tranquilizante en el cuello, siendo ni más ni menos que el puto putazo de Arphan y un doctor

Marcus: Ugh! ...Ar…phan…PUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooo…

Doctor: Era eso necesario?

Arphan: No, pero si muy divertido jeje

Otro par de horas después…

Marcus:….HIJO DE PUTAAAAAAA!

Al carajo el cuidado y el ser precavido, aunque me asegure que mi culito este bien, gracias a Dios lo estaba. A diferencia de la última vez ahora estaba ahora en una extraña silla en una habitación médica frente a Arphan y el doctorcito con su block de notas mirando una pantalla

Marcus: CHE HIJODEMILPUTAS! DONDE CARAJOS ES ESTO!

Arphan: Eso ya no importa, lo importante es que si esto sale bien te perdonamos…si no sale, bueno, digamos que estas jodido y punto-y presiona un botón que activo algo en la silla que me provoco un dolor como que te metan agujas calientes de 15 centímetros, que a decir verdad eso mismo estaba pasando, en lo que me quedaba de columna

Y todo se volvió oscuro, los objetos a mi alrededor se derretían en un baile de pinturas que pronto se transformo en una licuadora

La cosa era tan psicotrópica que solo lo podría describir como una mezcla entre: Una competición de quien toma más vodka con mi amigo Dimitry, un poco del hachís maldito que se mete Abdel y un locomotorazo directo en el subconsciente

Pero como todo mal viaje tiene que terminar, este también lo hizo, con un gran * PUFFF*

Marcus: Oh...mierda…

Y eso si que era una mierda, después del mal viaje termine cayendo en una habitación en la que había una nota, una pastilla y un vaso con agua. Aunque no les di mucha bola, estaba entretenido intentando romper la puerta para salir. Y la muy puta ni se movió, para ser una puerta de madera parecía ser de acero.

Al final, aburrido de romper mi pie contra la puerta me fije en la carta y lo que decía

Querido Marcus, soy Arphan, (perra barata) y estoy aquí para ayudarte (matándome quizás?). Ya sé que no deberías confiar en mi después de lo que hice (y quién no?) pero debes confiar en mí, seguro te darás cuenta que has perdido todas las cicatrices (Posta! Jodeme que desapareció…) excepto la de tu corazón (PUTAAA! SI ESE ERA EL UNICO QUE ME JODIA). Por ahora no puedo decirte mucho pero tenes que irte y tomarte esa pastilla, si no, no podrás entender el resto de la carta. (Haber qué resto de la carta? hmm mierda, esta todo en chino…me tomo la pastilla? o no me tomo la pastilla?...Bah A LA MIERDA TODO!*GLUP*)

Bien, ahora que te tomaste la pastilla podes entender esto, que no es chino, sino japonés (la misma mierda). Algo muy importante en tu nueva misión (no me toques las pelotas con las misiones), pero como ya sé que estas jodido solo te diré que es salvar a una mina, encontrala y después seguiremos en contacto.

Arphan

Y como arte de magia la puerta se abre, acentuando el dolor en mi pie por tanto patearla hace unos instantes. Pero bueno, quien se puede quejar, te toca la puta vida que te toca, además apenas salir me encontré mi amado martillo de lucha que tanto añoraba desde que deje el mundo de los vivos. Y justamente porque había vuelto a casa, todo estaba tal cual lo deje, los edificios derruidos y a punto de caerse, una capa de smog cubriendo cualquier clase de luz solar y hasta los gritos de una mina a punto de ser violada(…para loco, una mina a punto de ser violada, seguro es la misma de la carta). Y dando saltos de edificio hecho mierda a edificio hecho mierda me dirigí al centro del griterío, pero olvídense de la misión, el honor y la caballerosidad, yo no soy alguien que hace las cosas por bueno. Estaba perdido en una tierra maldita que ya conocía y quería respuestas, o al menos saber si la mina estaba buena ya que: Los que te salvan a la noche te encaman.

(No tengo ni puta idea de que pasa pero donde hay sangre soy feliz)

Pero como pronto descubriría la felicidad es corta en esta nueva pesadilla que es mi pasado


	3. cap 3: Una chica llamada Mary

**Capitulo 3: Una chica llamada Mary**

La situación en si era rarísima, había sido traicionado por mi jefe Arphan, me pusieron una columna cibernética y ahora estoy en mi viejo barrio buscando a un ponja que iba a ser violada. Pero no tenía tiempo de pensar, de reflexionar o de recapacitar. Si algo me representa es mi capacidad de mandar todo al puto carajo y mandarme de una a la batalla sin medir las consecuencias por una causa mayor. Y en este caso era una causa de graso A MAYUSCULA, los violadores y yo no podemos coexistir. Tengo mis razones y ellos morirán por ellas, PUNTO.

Pero retomando a lo importante, estaba yo, saltando de edificio en edificio hacia el centro del griterío. Que era una plaza llena de autos oxidados y destartalados. En el centro de la plaza había 5 espectros, una pandilla de la zona, y una chica que era la pelota en el ¨Pimball humano¨ que jugaban los espectros.

*Claxon*

Oh sí, me olvidaba del otro idiota. Con un disfraz barato de esqueleto y una bici daba vueltitas a lo pendejo (este enfermo realmente quiere que lo maten…). Baje al balcón del primer piso del edificio en el que me encontraba, divise al pendejo, iba justo hacia mí. Pero antes de atacar lancé un suspiro.

Marcus: *Suspiro*-Y me pregunte-(Como mierda llegue aquí?...)

Pero como antes dije: Cuando hay quilombo…

Chica: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Siempre aparecen las minas…

Marcus: (Bueno, sea esto un sueño, un mal viaje producto del hachís o incluso la puta realidad…)- le doy una ojeada a mi martillo, que refleja mi sonriente rostro sobre la sangrienta superficie-(Siempre es bueno acabar con las cucarachas)

El estúpido de la bici estaba justo abajo mío, doy un salto y caigo estrellando mi pie sobre su cuello *Cranch* (cuello roto, primera muerte). Pero no quedo desapercibido, el que parecía ser el líder, me mando a los otros monos para partirme la jeta…que al pedo…

Agarro el martillo del cuello, lo más cerca de la cabeza, y espero. El primero se lanza a apuñalarme, lo esquivo fácilmente y lo golpeo con el martillo como si fuera me propio puño en su estomago. Cuando se agacha a escupir sangre lo golpeo, esta vez usando ambas manos, en su cabeza *Clash!* (Rotura craneal, segunda muerte).

Marcus:…muy fácil…

Los otros tres se detienen, ver a su compañero con un mar de sesos por cabeza les hace pensar en otra táctica, intentan rodearme. Les dejo hacerlo mientras encuentro algo vital la efectividad de la misión, un paquete de cigarrillos, me dispongo a agarrarlos cuando…

Espectro: AHHHHHHH!-El tipo se manda con un palo sobre la cabeza (idiota…) *Puff*-Uggg…- y no protege lo más valioso, y mi bota no perdona a los boludos.

Marcus: Mira, creo que deberías olvidarte de la idea de tener hijos

Personalmente no me gusta mucho golpear en lo más valioso, soy un hombre después de todo. Pero eso sí, es muuuuy efectivo, pero como soy piadoso le di un final…* Clash!*…bueno, al menos corte su sufrimiento…creo (Rotura craneal y testicular…jejeje, tercera muerte).

Por suerte los otros dos son más inteligentes y eligen la táctica correcta, rajar hacia la concha de la lora. En cuanto a mí, me prendí un cigarrillo (oh…mierda que necesitaba uno) y me dirigí a la plaza, donde el jefecito estaba cegándose en las patas. En cuanto a la chica, el pendejo la tenia agarrada y tenía los ojos cerrados con tanta fuerza que me dolían hasta a mi (bueno, al menos se salvo del trauma de verme matar pendejos)

Jefe espectro: h…HEY!...-saca una navaja mariposa-Aléjate o le rajo el cuello… (Mierda)

Odio que hagan eso, no porque no me lo esperara, sino porque retrasa lo inevitable. Al menos la chica sigue con los ojos cerrados, no se ustedes, pero tener un navaja a centímetros del cuello no es una experiencia gratificante

Jefe espectro: No escuchaste?...tira ese puto martillo o le rajo el puto cuello

Marcus: Claaaaro, Donde queres es martillo?...EN EL DESCAPOTABLE? *Clashhhhh!*

Menos mal que habían tantos autos destartalados, me dieron una oportunidad perfecta para escabullirme, sin contar con la excelente cobertura

Jefe espectro: AHHHHHHH! ESCUCHAME HIJO DE PUTA! O SALIS EN 5 O MATO A LA CHICA!

Marcus: (Hmm, pinta mal…uy, mira lo que me encontré, una piedra)

Jefe espectro: CINCO!, CUATRO!, TRES!,DOS!...(puntería no me falles)*PUFF* Eh?

Marcus: (Primera regla del juego, nunca le des tu espalda al enemigo)…uno…

Jefe espectro: HIJO DE…!- como imagine, lanzo un corte simple con la navaja, fácil de parar una mano, para meterle con la otra el cigarrillo en el ojo- AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!- Estando tuerto el gil libera a la chica, justo como pensé, para cubrirse la cara. Pero la cara no es mi objetivo, con la mano libre presiono en la mano de mi enemigo y le encajo su propio cuchillo en su garganta- Uggg…..*Paff*(Tuerto y con la garganta perforada, cuarta muerte)

Pero entre tanta muerte algo se me escapo (LA CHICA!)La chica era un desastre, en el suelo, temblando como gelatina y en shock. Intente acercarme a ella, pero me temía, ver como mataba a esos tipos no ayudo en nada, e intento escapar. Pero la agarre del brazo, aunque seguía intentando zafarse de mi, como la violencia no fusionaba intente…(ok, a la mierda todo!)el cariño. La abrase y hundí su cabeza en mi hombro, si bien en un inicio fue violenta, con arañazos, golpes y patadas (en la rodilla no!), pronto dejo la ofensiva y se quebró. Pero finalmente, después de empaparme mi remera se tranquilizo (si, justo ahora pensás en tranquilizarte), aunque seguía temblando. Cuando me di cuenta que no escaparía rompí el abrazo y la mire a los ojos

Marcus: (haber si el español funciona) Cuál es tu nombre?

Chica: Hmm?...

Marcus:(Ok, quede como idiota,…y el inglés?) What´s your name?

Chica:…(Hmm, dudo que sepa italiano así que…ya se, usare el japonés)

Marcus:…(Ojala esto funcione)*Cual es tu nombre?*

Chica:…(Lo sabía, estoy jodido)*Mi nombre…*

Marcus: Eh?

Chica:*Mi nombre es Mary…*

Oh Mary, quien creería que me causarías tantos problemas en el futuro…


	4. cap 4: Volviendo a casa

**Capitulo 4: Volviendo a casa**

La cosa había quedado más o menos así: Yo estaba lo más pancho de la vida en una misión de morondanga cuando me traicionan, me meten una espina biónica y termino totalmente curado e incluso con varias cicatrices menos en el viejo Buenos Aires, tan hecho mierda como lo había dejado. Y como si esto no fuera poco Arphan, laremilputamadre que lo parió, me escribe una carta en la que me dice q tengo q salvar a una ponja de ser violada y me pasa mágicamente el poder de hablar ponja.

Chica:…Mi nombre…

Marcus: Eh?

Chica: Mi nombre es Mary…(…A…LA…MIERDA…!)

10 minutos y unas cuantas vidas después la chica ya estaba rescatada, pero debo admitir que cuando la vi puse tremenda cara de boludo por la confusión. Sí, me paso todo lo anterior por el forro de las pelotas, esto era aún más extraño, la supuesta ponja no era tan ponja, tenía una cara muy yanqui, se llamaba Mary, encima estaba muy buena y lo más raro(No puede ser…) era igual a alguien que desearía haber olvidado hace mucho(…esto es imposible…)

Marcus:…(…pero…es igual…)

Mary:…

Marcus:…(Es que este pecado me seguirá toda la vida? )

Mary: Eh…

Marcus: Hmm?

Mary: Podrías…soltarme?

Marcus: Oh sí, sí, claro (idiota)

La chica estaba un poco roja y avergonzada por lo incomoda de la situación, yo también estaba avergonzado, pero por actuar tan pelotudamente con una mina. Y nos quedamos otro ratito pensando en que iba a decir cada uno

Marcus: *suspiro*… (Idiota)- Pero entre tanta autocritica no me di cuenta en mi compañera, que comenzaba a flaquear-Wow- pero mis brazos son mas rápidos-jeje, no te me caigas, que entonces todo habrá sido al pedo. Hmm esa pierna no se ve muy bien, qué te paso.

Mary: Auch, fue uno de esos tipos, cuando me tiro de me bicicleta

Marcus: Bicicleta?...ah sí, ya me acuerdo, Ibas en ella cuando te atacaron?

Mary: Exactamente, podrías ir por ella?

Marcus: Dale, estaría bueno para movernos por estos lugares

Como un buen chico accedí y encontré a la bici que estaba casi como nueva, excepto por un par de abolladuras y de pedazos de seso, por lo que después de limpiarla un poco, con el buzo del fiambre (jeje, como nuevo), decidí volver con Mary.

Marcus: Mary?...

Me la encontré con la mirada perdida y temblando. No, no tenía la mirada perdida, estaba mirando al cadáver del pandillero. Dejé la bici y me acerque a ella para tranquilizarla, pero sequia mirando al cadáver

Marcus: Estas bien?

Mary: El cadáver…el cadáver me está…mirando

Y así parecía

Marcus: tranquila, él no puede verte

Mary: Y cómo lo sabes?

Marcus: Porque está muerto, yo lo mate, recuerdas?

Mary: …ya…ya habías matado antes?

Entonces me miro, como un niño ve a su inminente muerte, como poco a poco lo va aceptando y decide rendirse a su destino (esa mirada…también tiene la misma mirada…estoy podrido de que me vean así)

Marcus:*suspiro* mirar tanto un cadáver te hace mal, simplemente vámonos de aquí

Mary: No respondiste mi pregunta!

Marcus: Y qué me decís de vos? Cualquiera que viera un cadáver por primera vez estaría vomitando o en un ataque de pánico, pero no veo pánico en tus ojos, veo que ya conoces lo que muerte. No, veo algo mas,… veo…curiosidad

Mary:… (Mira lo que decís PELOTUDO!)

Marcus: carajo, perdón por eso, este lugar me pone nervioso…no sé ni lo que digo…

Mary: si, te entiendo

Marcus: Bueno,(que culo que tengo…)te parece si nos vamos?

Mary: Dale (…WOW…)-aún con tanta muerte, locura e incluso al lado de un loco como yo, la chica puede entregar una sonrisa que me remonta a hermosos recuerdos (no, es aún más hermosa que la de ella…)

Ella subió al caño de la bici, por estar lisiada, y yo pedaleaba. Al rato de pedalear me di cuenta de algo importante (Y a donde carajo estoy pedaleando?)

Marcus: Che, sabes más o menos dónde ir?

Mary: Hmm, por ahora vamos bien, solo seguí derecho

Marcus: Y cómo sabes eso?

Mary: Pasa que de ahí vengo, antes que esos tipos me agarraran y vos me rescataras…ahora que lo pienso, no me dijiste tu nombre

Marcus: tenés razón, me llamo Marcus Ángelo. Y ya que estamos, tampoco se tu nombre completo, no creo que te llames Mary y punto

Mary: Obviamente que no, mi nombre completo es Mary Tsuki Donovan

Marcus: Tsuki Donovan?

Mary: Si, lo sé, pasa que mi padre era estadounidense y mi madre japonesa

Marcus: Mira vos, yo vengo de Italia por todo el quilombo que se está armando. Y vos, cómo terminaste en este basurero

Mary: Pues…

Marcus: Si, últimamente es muy difícil llegar a la Argentina, así que me gustaría saber cómo pudiste llegar

Mary: Argentina?

Marcus: Si, no lo sabías?

Mary: Pasa que…no lo recuerdo

Marcus: Ehh?

Mary: Perdí la memoria

Marcus: Oh, bueno, tampoco es muy importante el saber cómo llegaste, lo importante es cómo salir

Mary: No lo entendes…

Marcus: Qué?

Mary: Ya llegamos…

El lugar era un complejo de apartamentos con pinta de abandonado, pero bastante bien preservado, teniendo en cuenta que era el único edificio intacto de toda la manzana

Marcus: Esta…intacto?

Mary: Créeme, eso no es lo más raro

Y no lo sería


	5. cap 5: Busacando la verdad

**Capitulo 5: Búsqueda de la verdad**

La chica me intrigaba cada vez más, cómo pudo sobrevivir hasta ahora? Cómo es que no sabía dónde estaba? Y eso de la amnesia no me lo creo, pero por ahora le seguiría el juego, solo para obtener algunas respuestas.

El edificio era bastante alto y gracias a Dios que había un ascensor, porque la mina vivía en el último piso, y yo no subo 11 pisos con una bici en la espalda ni en pedo (Y la electricidad de donde sale?).Cuando ya estaba en frente de la puerta y mientras Mary abría comencé a sentirme un poco mareado, pero como siempre, nunca le doy bola a mi cuerpo cuando se queja. Cuando entre me di cuenta que solo era una apartamento común bien iluminado, amueblado y acondicionado (Y yo que me preocupaba de la electricidad, qué hace todo esto en una ciudad sumida en la anarquía?)Y ese puto dolor de cabeza empezaba a empeorar

Marcus: Hrmmm (De dónde salió esto?)

Mary: Pasa algo?

Marcus: Mi cabeza me mata…me pasás algo de agua?

Mary: Claro, ahora vuelvo

Mientras que Mary se marchaba yo me recosté en el sillón. Qué podría provocar este dolor? No tenía ninguna herida, era muy extraño. Pero al intentar despejar mi mente del dolor descubrí una carta en la mesita ratona que estaba escrita en un idioma conocido, el castellano (Arphan)

Querido Marcus, otra vez Arphan (Quién sino?), y estoy escribiéndote para contarte de un grave peligro (Cuál? El que vos causaste?). Esta habitación genera una energía especial que reacciona contigo y con cualquier otro ser que se encuentre adentro, excepto la chica,provocándote una lenta y dolorosa muerte (QUE MIERDAAAAAA!). Pero tranquilo (tranquilo mis bolas, ME VOY A MORIIIIIIR!), tengo un antídoto (DÓNDE!), es una pastilla que se encuentra en la cajita al lado de esta carta (GRACIAS DIOS!)…

Mary: Acá esta el agua que me pediste

Jeje justo lo que necesitaba para la pastilla. Y como no me pareció favorable contarle a mi compañera mi situación, por el momento, guarde la carta antes que se diera cuenta

Marcus: Justo lo que necesitaba para mi medicina *Glup Glup* Ahhh…mucho mejor

Mary: Qué fue eso? Estás enfermo?

Marcus: Naaaa, solo un dolorcito de nada, pero se me paso con la aspirina (jeje ya hasta puedo mentir, que pastilla milagrosa)

Mary: Mejor, así podre hacer la comida (Comida?...), si tenés hambre te puedo servir un poco

Entonces recordé que no habías almorzado, dando un rápido vistazo al reloj me di cuenta que eran las 8 de la noche (Carajo), y que me agarro un bajón tremendo.

Marcus: Me parece bien, salvar jóvenes indefensas abre mucho el apetito

Mary: JA JA, seré una joven indefensa pero no soy tu sirvienta, no seas vago y ayúdame con la comida (Por qué todos piensan que soy un pajero? Salvar culos y matar putos es un laburo de negros)

Marcus: Ok pero primero déjame pasar al baño

Mary: Bueno, pero no tranques el baño-y se fue a la cocina

Marcus: El baño va a estar más feliz sintiéndome

Ya en el baño, me puse a terminar la cata, y a…descargar el tanque (Ohhhh mamita…)

Bueno, si ya tomaste la pastilla todo debería estar bien, pero ahora viene lo importante. Yo no quería traicionarte Marcus, fui obligado a ello, pero te concedí una segunda oportunidad (Ehh?). Necesito que vuelvas al apartamento donde te despertaste, sólo así podrás salir y ser libre otra vez

Arphan

Marcus: … (hmm interesante…) Ya terminada mi lectura salí del baño a ver si Mary me cagaba a pedos por no ayudarla, la verdad era mucho peor- Mary… - La chica estaba petrificada mientras cortaba un par de verduras, sus manos temblaban y en su rostro se arrimaban unas lagrimas

Me acerque apresuradamente, le saque el cuchillo de la mano y la abrasé hasta sentir sus manos aferrarse fuerte y nerviosamente a mi espalda, sólo entonces se me ocurrió hablar

Marcus: Estas bien? (obvio que no, idiota)

Mary: Si…sí, estoy bien solo…

Marcus: Bien, no seas tonta, has pasado por muchas cosas horribles hoy, deberías descansar

Mary: No, deja que termine la comida y…

Marcus: No te preocupes por la comida que yo me ocupo

Mary: Seguro?

Marcus: Seee además, a mi me gusta cocinar (Hmm, eso sonó muy puto)

Mary: Ok…voy a descansar un poco…

Comencé a preparar la comida rápidamente, para poder hablar con ella lo más rápido posible, pero al oír el sonido del agua caer me di cuenta que debería esperar, por lo que baje un poco el ritmo. Rápidamente termine de preparar la carne al horno con papas y morrones y la puse en el horno, pero al darme cuenta que en vez de una ducha, como pensé en un principio, era un baño de inmersión, me prepare un café negro para mí y un tecito para ella.

Al estar sentado plácidamente en el sillón con mi café y un cigarrillo a mano, comencé a recapacitar en mi conducta hacia Mary. Porqué era tan bueno? Tan comprensivo? Tan cariñoso? Tan…humano…? (será su parecido a…)

Mary: Marcus…

Marcus: Humm? (Qué será? Es idéntica!)-Estaba Vestida solo con una remera y un pantalón corto, que solo le tapaba medio muslo, y con el pelo revuelto y algo sentó al lado mío, apoyando sus largas piernas en la mesita ratona

Mary: No fumes que larga un olor horrible-Y sin que me diera cuenta, porque estaba concentrado en otra…cosa (que piernas), y lo aplastó sobre el vaso que estaba usando como cenicero improvisado

Marcus: También estoy feliz de verte, té?

Mary: Ah, gracias

Marcus: bueno, si te parece bien voy a poner la mesa, me muero de hambre

Mary: Ahora que lo pienso, vos cocinando, no creo que sea una buena idea…-5 minutos después-…Marcus, esta es la mejor carne que había probado en mi vida

Marcus: Y bueno, como dije, yo vivía aquí. Y tenía que hacerme la comida solo, ya que en esta ciudad arrasada, destruida, literalmente, HECHA MIERDA, no tenemos ni gas, ni agua potable, ni siquiera suministros. Por lo que acá es más fácil hacer comida como la gente

Mary: *bufido* no es necesario el sarcasmo, no sé como apareció todo esto, sólo sé que nunca salgo

Marcus: Y eso porqué?

Mary: temía por ser atacada, sólo salí la última vez porque todo había cambiado

Marcus: Qué había cambiado?

Mary: Todo, si bien antes este también era una yermo muerto y arrasado, era totalmente diferente a como es ahora. Por eso salí, pensé que nadie me atacaría

Marcus: Ya veo…Un segundo!, si dijiste que no podías salir, entonces, de dónde sale la comida, la energía y lo demás?

Mary: Eso es lo más raro de todo, tanto la energía como el agua parecen ser inagotables, e incluso la comida aparece como por arte de magia adentro de la heladera cuando me despierto cada mañana

Marcus: Okey…esto parece una joda

Mary: Lo sé, pero es la joda que vivo todos los días…*Bostezo*

Marcus: jeje, pinta un sueñito…

Mary: Después del día que tuve? No tenés ni idea

Marcus: bueno, te dejo tranquila, igual me tengo que ir

Mary: Qué? Me vas a dejar sola?

Marcus: Tranquila, nadie pasará por acá

Mary: Y como lo sabes? (boludo, ella no sabe de la carta de Arphan)

Marcus: Yo me encargare de cualquiera que se acerque aquí, no te preocupes

Mary: Marcus…por favor…-no sé si fue esos ojitos, esa carita tan suplicante, o ese par de piernas, pero sin darme cuenta acepté-Siiiiiiiiii! (que poco autocontrol tengo…)

Mary dormía en su cama y yo en el sillón, qué se esperaban sino?. Pero yo no podía dormir, tenía que volver para poder entender que carajos estaba pasando. Pero Mary ya me había amenazado con matar mi descendencia de una si me iba. Estaba entre las pelotas y la pared, literalmente, pero decidí arriesgarme. Todo esto era para mí un malísimo mal viaje, y quería desesperadamente que terminara ya.

Como un ninja me vestí, tome mi arma y escribí una nota para que Mary no se ponga loca

Mary, sé que me vas a querer matar, pero era urgente y prometo no tardar. Por favor no salgas, yo me ocupare de que nadie llegue aquí pero que ni se te ocurra ir a buscarme

(Espero que esto funcione, mis pelotas están en juego)


	6. cap 6: Respuestas

**Capítulo 6: Respuestas**

Corrí lo más rápido que pude y en el mayor silencio posible. En sólo 5 minutos volví al terreno donde me había enfrentado a esa escoria anteriormente, sólo que esta vez no estaban los cadáveres. Sólo encontré el cuchillo mariposa, que decidí llevármelo, y una mancha enorme de sangre, obviamente del cuerpo que fue arrastrado. Aunque esto no me importaba mucho, yo no le temía a esos idiotas, y en tanto Mary no saliera, no tenía de que preocuparme. Pero el pensamiento de ella siento atacada…o algo peor (pero me cago, MARCUS MARY NO ES ELLA, ASÍ QUE DEJÁ DE PREOCUPARTE!) aunque igual el miedo me hizo apretar aún más el paso y sin darme cuenta llegue al apartamento.

Todo estaba tal cual lo había dejado hace un par de horas, y a la vez, como lo había dejado hace 3 años. (Haber,…conociendo a Arphan, éste debió ponerlo en algún lugar obvio…Hmmm…Ah, acá esta) Como en las últimas ocasiones el mensaje estaba escrito en una pequeña cara sobre la tele.

Marcus, ésta es la última carta. Sé que tenés muchas dudas (No tenés ni puta idea), pero todo será contestado (Más te vale, mis pelotas están en juego). Ahora prende el televisor en el canal 67, eso es todo y buena suerte

Arphan

Marcus: Haber…-Como dijo Arphan puse el canal 67, en el que aparecía un hombre con pinta de científico durmiendo sobre lo que parecía ser el teclado de una computadora-…Pero qué carajo?

Científico: ZZZZZZZZZZZ…HRMM!...ehhh?

Marcus:…(me parece, o a este boludo lo acabo de despertar yo)

Científico:…Marcus?

Marcus: Oh la puta que me pario, ahora hasta me habla el boludo de la tele, debo estar en un mal viaje de la remilputa

Científico: Espera, puedes oírme?

Marcus: Si, te escucho, ahora qué mierda me querés decir?

Científico: Que sos un hijo de puta

Marcus: Ehh?

Científico: Lo que oíste, un hijo de puta por haberme dejado esperando…4 PUTAS HORAS ESPERANDOTE!, que no te dijo Arphan que era urgente?

Marcus: Para un cacho gil, primero: Arphan no dijo nada de urgente, sólo que viniera…

Científico: LO SAVÍA! Ese idiota nunca hace nada bien: Encima con lo que manda, no puede ni hacer una tarea simple

Marcus: Bien, ahora que sabes que el culpable de todos nuestros males es Arphan, ME QUERES DECIR QUIÉN CARAJO SOS Y DÓNDE PUTAS ESTOY?

Científico:…Oh bueno, pues soy el doctor Viktor Petrovsky, y tu estas…ahí

Marcus: …(OK, ahora sé que realmente estoy fumado)-Mi ¨cuerpo¨ se encontraba en una silla rara, todo rapado y con cablecitos de colores hasta el culo. Esto tenía que ser una joda, porque las mierdas que me pasaron, no me las creo ni fumado-HIJOS DE MIL PUTAAAAAAAAAAA! QUË ME HICIEROOOON!

Viktor: Tranquilo, en este momento estas perfectamente…

Marcus: PERFECTSMENTE HECHO MIERDA Y HASTA LAS PELOTAS DE TODO! Comenzá a cantar o te arranco los huevos desde el otro lado del televisor

Viktor: …Eh…eso es imposible, por lo absurdo que suena, y porque estas en coma

Marcus: Coma?

Viktor: si, y ahora estas adentro de tu cabeza, en el consciente. La memoria del consciente para ser más exacto

Marcus: Mi…mi cabeza?

Viktor: No sólo la tuya, también está l joven Donovan, que ya conoció

Marcus: Mi cabeza…

Viktor: Pasa algo?

Marcus: Sí idiota, vos no me conocés pero soy un puto loco-psicópata-asesino de mierda, MI CABEZA ES EL INFIERNO MISMO!

Viktor: Bueno, eso lo tendré que juzgar yo mismo, porque seré tu psicólogo. Y te ayudaré dándote todo lo necesario para pasar este viaje a través de esta habitación

Marcus: Mi psicólogo…*suspiro* Bueno, ya todo desde este punto me chupa un soberano huevo, pero…Por qué mierda me Arphan me mandó acá?

Viktor: Porque ya no le eres útil ni a Babel ni al Culto, ya no eres apto para el Proyecto

Marcus: Qué? Si hice toda la mierda que me pidieron, hasta acepté convertirme en demonio

Viktor: Y como ángel fallaste desastrosamente

Marcus: No es mi culpa, es que es tan…antinatural

Viktor: Lo siento, pero es necesario para la implementación del proyecto que domines el poder divino. Por eso Arphan te mandó aquí, esta es tu última oportunidad. Si fallas te mandaran devuelta a tu patética vida

Marcus: DE ESO NI MIERDA!...pero…Por qué Arphan me habría dado esa segunda oportunidad? Y qué hay con la chica?

Viktor: Lo siento Marcus, pero no tengo respuestas para eso, quizás cuando vuelva Arphan te pueda pasar con él

Marcus: No, dejálo, ahora tengo que volver con...*Bostezo*…mejor antes de volver duermo un poco, estoy muerto

Viktor: Bueno, si así está la cosa, te dejo tranquilo

Marcus: Ok pero, no habías dicho que podías pasarme cualquier cosa desde este apartamento?

Viktor: Sí, cualquier cosa

Marcus: Entonces…no me pasas un fasito?

Viktor: Un qué?

Marcus: Ya sabes la Ganjah

Viktor:…

Marcus: La María?

Viktor: No sé de que me…

Marcus: UN PORRO!, no es tan difícil

Viktor: No se si deba…

Marcus: Uy loco, mirá mi expediente o lo que tengan de mí, ya fumo hace rato. Y no es para ponerme loquito, es para digerir tanta mierda mental

Viktor: Bueno, si tú lo dices…Pero cualquier cosa, yo no te pase nada

Marcus: Tranquilo Doc, hay confianza

Y como dijo el Doc, de la nada misma, apareció un porrito que cayó en mi mano

Viktor: Feliz?

Marcus: Bastante, te sintonizo cuando me despierte?

Viktor: Dale, que así me das un par de horas de suelo

Marcus: Ok nos vemos Doc

Viktor: Adiós

Marcus: Chau- Y del televisor sólo salió estática, pero ya nada importaba, ya tenía mi relajación empaquetada-*suspiro* espero tener un lindo sueño, cuento contigo porrito

Y así, entre fumada y fumada, me dormí sin saber que ni las drogas más psicodélicas podrían superar los oscuros rincones de mi mente, que pronto tendría que atravesar


End file.
